Ben 10 Rerumas: The Last Conquest
''Ben 10 Rerumas: The Last Conquest ''is a planned film in the series of Rerumas: A Ben 10 Story. The narrative focuses on the return of Ben Tennyson's arch-enemy Vilgax, who challenges Ben's son Niko Yamamoto to a second and final Conqueror's Challenge that will determine the fate of the Earth. The movie focuses on the character development of Niko Yamamoto, and also explores the relationship between Max Glenn and Gwen Tennyson. Plot Act I A small group of Plumbers intercepts a distress signal from a recolonization ship in a remote region of the Milky Way Galaxy. Following the signal, they discover an enormous fleet of hostile warships which attacks them, killing all but one of the Plumbers, who flees to Galvan Prime. On Earth, the Plumbers' Helpers are touring the Plumber HQ under the supervision of Magister Gwen Tennyson, who shows them some old Plumber gear including a Null Void Projector and Max Tennyson's blaster. After finishing their tour, Niko Yamamoto invites the others to spend the evening playing with him, but his mother, Julie Yamamoto, arrives and tells him it is time to leave. An upset Niko refuses, but in the middle of their argument, Gwen receives a message from Magister Magnus Rook Blonko, the leader of the Plumbers, who informs her that Earth is in danger and asks her to meet him at the Plumbers' Academy, located near Earth, to discuss the issue. Julie reluctantly allows Niko to accompany Gwen, Max Glenn, Betty Augen, and Lyssa as they travel to the academy to meet Rook. At the academy, the Plumbers' Helpers encounter Max's mother Kelly Glenn, who meets Betty and Lyssa for the first time (both of whom mistake Kelly for Max's older sister). The group then meets Rook, much to Max's excitement. Rook tells the group about the Galactic Restoration Initiative, a project he began in 2019 to recolonize the areas of the galaxy destroyed during the Twilight War and provide aid to alien refugees. The Plumbers were in the midst of exploring a region of the galaxy which was cut off from them during the war; at this time, they discovered a huge, hostile alien fleet. Rook also explains that the fleet is heading in the direction of Earth and will arrive within hours. Rook, in preparation for this, is sending Plumbers from Galvan Prime to attack the fleet, but their odds of victory are low, and moreover, the Plumbers will arrive on Earth days after the fleet does. The enemy fleet arrives at Earth, and transmits a message to all communications channels; the fleet is revealed to be led by none other than Vilgax, the Plumbers' deadliest enemy, who had been presumed killed more than twenty years prior. Vilgax explains that he re-consolidated his power after the Twilight War by conquering the defenseless worlds left in its wake, until he ultimately amassed a new interplanetary empire. His goal, he states, is final revenge against his greatest enemy, Ben Tennyson, who defeated him in a Conqueror's Challenge twenty-five years prior. According to the rules of the Galactic Code of Conduct, after twenty-five years, a new Conqueror's Challenge can be issued by the defeated party. However, Vilgax reveals that he knows Ben has died, and thus, based on established rules, the Conqueror's Challenge is extended to the former challengee's next of kin. Vilgax thus directs his new Conqueror's Challenge directly at Niko, Ben's biological son, and says that if Niko does not face him in 48 hours, his fleet will attack and destroy the Earth. Act II A horrified Julie forbids Niko from facing Vilgax, and Gwen refuses to allow Max and the other Helpers to do so either, ordering them to wait for the Plumber fleet to arrive. Max and Niko are upset, insisting that the fleet will not arrive in time to stop Vilgax's assault, and believing Gwen and Julie are invalidating the Plumbers' Helpers. A rift forms between Max and Gwen, leaving Max frustrated. Niko is locked away in a room under Kelly's supervision, while Gwen leaves the base to find out where Vilgax acquired the knowledge of Niko's existence. While Gwen is gone, Max sneaks out of the base intending to face Vilgax, encountering Betty and Lyssa, who declare their loyalty to him and choose to aid him in the fight. Together, they travel to Bellwood's central park where Vilgax's ship is waiting. Meanwhile, Gwen tracks down Argit, whom she learns was the one who sold the information about Niko's existence to Vilgax. An outraged Gwen attacks Argit, only to be distracted by a call from Kelly, who tells Gwen about Max and the girls going after Vilgax. Max, Betty, and Lyssa defeat Vilgax's henchman Psyphon, but are immediately and overwhelmingly defeated by Vilgax; during the battle, Vilgax viciously hurts Betty, who falls unconscious. Max returns to the base and is reprimanded by Gwen for putting himself and the team at risk; when Max argues with her, Gwen loses her temper, prompting Lyssa to intervene and threaten Gwen. Niko, observing all of this, is overwhelmed with guilt and says that he must be the one to fight Vilgax to avenge his friends. Gwen denies him and says she will face Vilgax herself, to the shock of Max and the others. As insurance that the Helpers will not interfere, Gwen uses a device to deactivate the Omnitrix, then leaves the base. Kelly leaves Max and Lyssa with an unconscious Betty, but when she comes back, she finds Niko missing, and realizes that he has gone after Gwen. Max, when hearing about this, begs his mother to take off the Omnitrix's inhibitor so he can save Niko. Kelly reluctantly agrees, and she, Max, Lyssa, and a recovered Betty rush after them. Act III Gwen meets Vilgax and declares herself to be Ben's next of kin, but Vilgax denies this and demands that Niko be handed over to him. Gwen and Vilgax fight, but Vilgax easily defeats her due to her weakened powers. At that moment, Niko appears and formally accepts Vilgax's challenge, on the condition that Gwen is let go. Gwen is removed and the park is surrounded by a protective force field; Kelly and the remaining Helpers arrive, and the group is attacked by Psyphon and his robots. Niko engages in an intense battle with Vilgax and is quickly at a disadvantage; however, using his cunning and ingenuity, he tricks Vilgax into entering his own ship, where he uses his technology-based powers against him. Outside of the force field, the Helpers, Gwen, and Kelly destroy the robots, and Psyphon is knocked unconscious after Betty uses her powers to electrify a pond that he falls into. In Vilgax's ship, Niko says he will honor the legacy of Ben and Max Tennyson by defeating Vilgax once and for all. He distracts Vilgax long enough to set a self-destruct on the ship, preventing Vilgax from disabling it by shooting him with Max Tennyson's blaster. The ship explodes and destroys Vilgax once and for all; Niko emerges unharmed from the flaming wreckage, to the delight and amazement of the others, including Julie. The Plumber fleet arrives and Vilgax's fleet disperses, disillusioned at the death of their invincible leader. Gwen apologizes to Max for not believing in him, and says he is Ben's true successor. Julie finally accepts that Niko is Ben's son and that he is a member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Niko and Max share a hug with Betty and Lyssa, and the four resolve to continue protecting the Earth together. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Vilgax returns and issues a Conqueror's Challenge to Niko Yamamoto, but is finally killed when Niko self-destructs Vilgax's own ship. * Julie Yamamoto accepts Niko as Ben's son and as a member of the Plumbers' Helpers. Minor Events * Betty Augen and Lyssa meet Kelly Glenn for the first time. * Max Glenn and the Helpers meet Rook Blonko for the first time. Character Debuts * Vilgax (first reappearance) Characters * Max Glenn * Niko Yamamoto * Gwen Tennyson * Julie Yamamoto * Betty Augen * Lyssa * Kelly Glenn * Rook Blonko Villains * Vilgax * Psyphon * Argit Trivia * This movie is a follow-up to the ''Ben 10: Alien Force ''episode "Vengeance of Vilgax." Category:Non-Canon Category:Episodes